Five Nights At Crossovers (RoboStarthebomb's version)
Were you looking for Bolt's version? Five Nights At Crossovers is a fan game idea by User:RoboStarthebomb. Plot The story revolves around a man named Andrew Taylor who had recently been accused of the crime of breaking and entering. Forced into community service, he is to work 5 night shifts at an old, rundown pizzareia with an unknown name. As with other FNAF-fan games, a phone call will play. The Phone Girl as she is called, starts off distrusting and despising of the player until the later nights. As the nights progress, she'll mention that the police are investigating on Andrew Taylows crime case until he is soon proved innocent in Night 5. Despite completing the fifth night, a 6th, Custom Night and even Night 8 will eventually be completed. Defense Mechanics * Taser - Most commonly used tool to defend against animatronics. Only seems to work when the animatronic is in a blindspot. Has limited charges and can be activated by pressing MOUSE2. * Hiding - Self-explanatory, hide under your desk. It works guarantee should an animatronic bypass the blindspot but only works 50/50 on animatronics in blindspots. Does not work on Nepeta or Hank at all. Press SPACE to hide. * Vent Doors - Used to seal Vents to prevent animatronics from maneuvering into areas. Nearly essential for countering Hank. Attempting to close more than one Vent Door will cause the previous Vent door to open. * Baton - The only defense mechanic that is not mentioned in phone calls. Should an animatronic attempt to kill you the first time. Pressing space allows Andrew Taylor to smack the animatronic with a baton. He is only given a second to do so. And it only works once. Whether that same animatronic or another attempts to kill him. Phone Calls Night 1 message Hello there, you must be the new guard. I am here to help you survive your week shift. You thought this was going to be a walk in the park didn't you? Haha no. This is one of the worst punishments scum like you can get. Welcome to hell; asshole. Now, each night you'll notice that at least one animatronic will leave the stage, and wander about like they have a mind of their own. Nobody really knows why this happens, but the owners cannot afford to fix this glitch. Especially in regards of previous...employees. Your job is to make sure they are safe and make sure they do not kill you. You see that taser near you? If you really do value your life, use it when an animatronic enters. It will reset their circuits but use it wisely heh....battery is limited. After that they should return to their posts... For a few minutes. You must be alert and use your hearing, they tend to make a lot of noise when they move. If all else fails, hide under your desk. This is more effective if the animatronic were to suddenly appear infront of you and I don't mean in the hallways. I will leave it up to you now, good luck and we will see what karma has installed for you. Night 2 message Well, you survived your first night, im actually surprised. Anyways you may have noticed in the back there's a couple old bots in there. They were going to be renovated and be part of the ones on stage, but...they were just disturbing to say the least. The odor...don't even get me started about it. Im mainly mentioning them as one of them...Hank I think? Anyways, Hank was always...twitchy. He's been known to try to attempt odd ways to get to you. Which is when I should mention your ceiling vents. These vents can be closed at anytime and be used to prevent him or any other animatronic from maneuvering around the vents. Be careful however, don't try closing all possible Vent entrances. I won't tell you why. Also be sure to check the Disposal Room, there are some scrapped new models there and one of them doesn't like being ignored. So keep an eye on it. Finally there's also Nepeta Leijon, shes a new model, but it should be mentioned that she can't seem to be tazed for some reason..I will give a hint to counter her though. Lights. Good luck. Lets see if Karma has anything on you. Night 3 message Hey, looks like you might survive after all. Not that im happy about it. On a completely different note, has Hank appeared in the hallway? Probably hasn't much. Anyways there's a report that the new animatronics with the exception of a few are beginning to become....tired...There not as active anymore as they were. Not sure if the old bots are having that to but chances are unlikely. Anyways just finish this night. I don't really want to speak to you. Before I go however, the company noticed that now the building itself is starting to run low on power. There might be occasional power outages but the power should come back up. Not even us know why, could be some tampering. Your taser will be able to work but not as efficient, not sure why on that either. (From this night onwards, power will occasionally fail and when it does, the taser is less effective. The power can turn on after a few minutes or by re-filling the generator (opening monitor* Night 4 message Well, were going on an investigation on your crime case. Apparently people are saying your innocent of the crime. But many of us are still on a well feeling you are guilty of the case. Im still of course more into the "your guilty" case but then again, we probably wouldn't care much until its actually confirmed or not. Just as a side note though, try to avoid eye contact with any of the animatronics tonight if you can. The new models are defintely getting tired again but chances are, those olds ones aren't that affected. See you later. Night 5 message Hey, turns out you were innocent of the crime after all. And needless to say, im sorry for my harsh tone on you. But on a side note, even thought your innocent, your still in this area...Just finish this last night and you'll be free to go. Just hang in tight. Goodluck. Night 6 message Uhm hello? What are you doing here? Your free to go, innocent of the charges and finished the last required night....Problem is, someone came in, a "mechanic" he claimed he went to fix the animatronics He fixed up the power outage problem but...now NONE of the animatronics are acting right. Just....finish the night. Safer then trying to leave. Okay, good night and good luck. (Only Non-Preset Night after Night 3 that has no Power outages) Custom Night message Uhm....uhm......uhm.......I don't have much to say...just finish it and get out GET OUT WHILE YOU CAN! Please for your safety. Just go..... SECRET Night 8 message (repeated distorted messages and cut screeching) Animatronics There are 20 Animatronics in the game. (In order of typical activation) Spongebob From the TV series SpongeBob Squarepants, SpongeBob seems to resemble his form in his TV show but has bright red cheeks. He is a "new model" and will activate at 12 AM in Night 1. He is active on all nights except occasionally Night 4 (as he has a rare chance of activating that night). He retains activity soon after. He starts in Show Stage, and can be seen in: Hallway 1, Kitchen, and then attempts to enter the Ceiling vents via Vent CAM 03 before heading to Playroom 3 where he will soon appear in the rightmost blindspot. Failure to taze him will result in a jumpscare. Which is him lunging at the player his mouth open wide. Takes 1 taze to get rid of. Patchouli Knowledge From the video game series Touhou, Patchouli's model is actually a TF2 Skin for Sniper from gamebannana. Once she leaves the Show Stage however, her hat will disappear and her face becomes mildly warped. She is active on all saves save for occasionally activating in Night 3 and inactive in Night 4. She starts in Show Stage and will appear in Hallway 1 and Kitchen before taking the ceiling vents in Vent CAM 02 before appearing in Playroom 1. Where the player must taze her once she appears in the leftmost blindspot. Failure to do so will result in a jumpscare where Patchouli's face will become even more warped and lunge at the player. Takes 1 taze to get rid of. Heavy Weapons Guy From the video game, Team Fortress 2, the Heavy resembles his robot counterpart in the game mode, Mann vs Machine. However, he spots a top hat, a red nose and two red ball sides on the sides of his head. He also carries a microphone. He is active on Nights 1,2, 5 and onwards. Heavy will start in Show Stage and is hidden in Hallway 1. He will then be seen in Kitchen before heading to Center Area and Playroom 2. He will then appear in the middlemost blindspot. Unlike SpongeBob and Patchouli however, he will not immediately jumpscare the player should the player not taze him (he also requires two tazes should the player do so), he will appear in your office, where the player must quickly hide under the desk. Delaying or neglecting to do so will cause him to seemingly be gone only to jumpscare the player once he pulls up the monitor and brings it down. His jumpscare involves him popping up infront of the player and opens his mouth. In a way similar to Toy Freddy. Mangled Kenny Is actually Kenny from the TV show South Park. Mangled Kenny, like Mangle from FNAF 2, is in a disfigured and contorted state and is nearly an endoskeleton save his head and hands. From whats left of him, Kenny seems to bear his resemblance from the TV show South Park. He starts in the Disposal Room before heading to the Boiler room, then Hallway 2, then Kitchen before taking the ceiling vents (where he will remain hidden for a while) before being seen in Vent CAM 04. Although the player can stop Mangled Kenny's progress by sealing different vent doors, it is not recommened to seal them for dealing with Mangled Kenny. As there is no vent blindspots in the office, Mangled Kenny will appear in your office, where the player must quickly hide under the desk. Neglecting or delaying to do so will cause Mangled Kenny to hang up on the Office's ceiling, where he will begin to attract other animatronics closer. Should the player survive anyways, Mangled Kenny will jumpscare the player in a similar way of Mangle from FNAF 2. In terms of activeness, Mangled Kenny, is surprisingly very active for a new model. Being the only new model who remains an active threat since Night 1 (rarely). Rainbow Dash From the TV show My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic, Rainbow Dash looks more animatronic like and like Foxy, has an eyepatch and a hook. She starts in Disposal room and first activates on Night 2. Her behavior is similar to FNAF 1 Foxy in that the player must constantly check her to prevent her from attacking. Should the player fail to do so, Rainbow Dash will quickly leave the disposal room and if the player continues to view the monitor, can be seen flying straight to the office in Center Area. The player can defend himself against Rainbow Dash by quickly hiding under the desk or using the baton (only once). No matter which choice is done should the player counter Rainbow Dash, she will reset in Disposal Room to continue the cycle. Her jumpscare is her jumping at the player her eyes fixated into a glare and her mouth opening revealing sharp teeth. It should be noted Rainbow Dash, although seems dangerous is not as dangerous as felt. She can be checked as much as possible without fear or overchecking (something FNAF 1 Foxy isn't like) and doesn't need to be checked as much in Nights 4 and 5 possibly due to high amounts of animatronics. Steve Steve resembles exactly the same as he is in Minecraft. Steve is similar to Heavy Weapons Guy in that he has the same pattern and way to be countered. His jumpscare is simply him appearing infront of the player with his eyes pitch white (like Herobrine). However, Steve will block the camera with random types of blocks, preventing them from being able to see where he is at. They also stay there when Steve leaves for at least 5 seconds. Steve takes 1 taze to fend off Steve is inactive til Night 4 and even then does not activate til 4 AM. Toadette From the Mario series. Toadette seems unchanged in any way. She will begin to move in Night 2 and starts in Center Area. She will then appear in Playroom 1 and appear in the Leftmost blindspot. She only requieres one taze but failure to do so will allow Toadette to appear in your office. Disabling your lights and leaving the player vulenerable to Nepeta unless the clock hits 6 AM. Unlike most new models, Toadette remains an active threat beginning at Night 2. Suitcase From the YouTube series Inanimate Insanity, Suitcase also seems unchanged. She will start moving in Night 2 and like Toadette starts in Center Area. She will then appear in Playroom 3 then the rightmost blindspot. Like Toadette, she only requires to be tazed once but failure to do so will allow Suitcase in your office. Unlike Toadette however, Suitcase disables your monitor. Leaving you vulnerable to Rainbow Dash unless the clock hits 6 AM. Suitcase remains active on later nights. Sonic From the Sonic the Hedgehog series, Sonic appears to resemble his classic form in Sonic Generations. However he does have a red bow and red cheeks. He will start in Center Area and then appear in the Playroom 2 blindspot (he is hidden in Playroom 2). He has two phrases of him getting closer (like Toy Freddy). Requires 3 tazes to fend him off in his first phrase but 2 in his second phrase. Failure to do so will cause Sonic to appear in your office. Where the player must quickly hide under the desk to prevent death. Delaying or neglecting to do so will seemingly cause Sonic to disappear, only for him to jumpscare the player. His jumpscare involves him appearing infront of the player, his eyes LED and moving his head left and right. Sonic is rather inactive in later Nights save for Night 5. He will begin moving in Night 2. Nepeta Leijon From the webcomic Homestuck. Nepeta is wearing her blue cat hat and appears to have an animatronic-like look on her body. She sports a bib that says "Let's ship!". Despite the obvious similarity to Chica, Nepeta functions more like FNAF 2 Foxy. Tazing nor hiding will work on Nepeta. Forcing the player to flash her repeatdedly with the flashlight to ward her off. She is active on Night 2. Her jumpscare is her pouncing at the player, her mouth open wide. Nepeta is only seen on one camera; Center Area. And only when Sonic, Toadette and Suitcase have left the area and Nepeta had been fended off. Unlike most new models, Nepeta remains a large threat even in later nights. Gamzee Makara Also from Homestuck, Gamzee's entire torso is bare endoskeleton, however his arms, legs are unfazed. He resembles his Sober form (in the webcomic, he intentionally dragged some of Nepeta's claws on his face). He starts in Parts/Service room and begins moving around Night 2 but does not become a real threat until Night 3. He will appear in Hallway 1, Kitchen before going to the Freezer room to stare at the camera before going back to the Kitchen then Center Area and finally Playroom 2. Once he appears in the middlemost blindspot, it will take 4 tazes to get him out or wait until he gets into the office. Once hes in the office, the player will have to hide under the desk to prevent immient death. Neglecting or delaying to do so will seemingly cause Gamzee to disappear only for him to jumpscare the player. His jumpscare is him popping up from the left of the player and repeatdedly opening his mouth and closing his eyes red. Flippy From the internet series Happy Tree Friends, Flippy's appearance is heavily withered. Everything below his pelvis is Endoskeleton, His left arm is gone and his right hand is endoskeletal. His body is surprisingly not tattered but the top part of his head is removed, revealing an endoskeleton. He starts in Parts/Service room and begins moving around Night 2 but does not become a real threat until Night 3. He will take a similar route as Gamzee does but moves to Playroom 1. Unlike most animatronics, Flippy will bypass the blindspot and appear in the office. Forcing the player to hide under the desk to prevent immediate death. Delaying or neglecting to do so will cause Flippy to seemingly disappear only to jumpscare the player later. His jumpscare involves him popping up infront of the player and preparing to grab the player with his right arm. (Similar to Withered Bonnie) Fluttershy From My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic, Fluttershy's damaged state resembles Withered Chica somewhat. The top part of her head has gone upwards, revealing a second set of teeth (endoskeleton). However unlike Withered Chica, Fluttershy does not bear wires coming out of her hands and only one hoof is removed. She also lacks one wing. Like Flippy and Gamzee, Fluttershy begins moving at Night 2 but unlike the other two, can potentially come into the office at the night. Fluttershy will enter Hallway 1, then Kichten before stopping by at Hallway 2 before going back to the Kitchen. She'll then use the ceiling vents in Vent CAM03 to head to Playroom 3. Unlike most animatronics, Fluttershy bypasses the blindspot and appear in the office. Forcing the player to hide under the desk to prevent immediate death. Delaying or neglecting to do so will seemingly cause Fluttershy to disappear only for her to jumpscare the player. Her jumpscare is her popping up infront of the player moving her head around. Hank From the internet series Madness Combat, Hank, from whats left of his body, resembles his Madness Combat 7 appearance. He is in a rather high state of disrepair. The top left of his head has come off completely, revealing endoskleton. Some of his left eye is black instead of red and his lower jaw skin is gone, revealing an endoskeletal jaw. His suit is heavily tattered and his feet and arms are bare. Hank activates in Night 2 and is often one of the most dangerous withered animatronics. He starts in Parts/Service room but unlike Fluttershy, Flippy and Gamzee, Hank will immediately take the ceiling vents and moves at an extremely fast pace to Vent CAM 01, then Vent CAM 05. If the player did not seal the vent door in Vent CAM05 at this point, Hank will jumpscare the player. If the vent door to Vent CAM 05 is sealed, Hank will go to Vent CAM 02, then after remaining hidden for a while will appear in Vent CAM 04, where the player must once again seal Vent CAM 04 to prevent him from killing the player. Hank cannot be tazed and nor hiding will work on him. Unlike the other animatronics, Hank has two different jumpscares. His first jumpscare if Vent CAM05 is not sealed and hes there is sim simply popping up at the player with his lower jaw opening as if preparing to bite the player. His other jumpscare if Vent CAM 04's vent door isn't sealed when hes there is him jumping at the player like FNAF 2 Foxy. Mickey Mickey Mouse himself, resembles his early 1920's cartoon self. He surprisngly does not appear withered despite being labelled as a "withered". His start location is assumed to be Freezer as that is when he is first visible. Unlike other animatronics, his pattern is unpredictable, and whenever he moves, all cameraas are temporarily (for 2 seconds) put into a static. Mickey can appear in Kitchen, Hallway 2, Boiler Room, Disposal Room before taking Ceiling Vents in Vent CAM 03 and then appearing in Playroom 3 where he will be visible from the rightmost blindspot. Mickey requires 2 tazes and failure to get rid of him results in a jumpscare. His jumpscare is him appearing infront of the player, his head rapidly turning in different angles as he prepares to grab the player with both of his arms. Mickey is active at Night 5 RoboStartheBomb confirmed that Mickey plays a huge role in why the animatronics are "living" in this fan-game. Freddy Fazbear Freddy himself returns in the same withered state as he was in FNAF 2. Just like FNAF 2, he starts in Parts/Service Room and begins to move in Night 2 but does not become an actual threat until Night 3. Much like FNAF 1 Freddy however, Freddy will attempt to be hidden in cameras making it hard for the player to spot him. He will head to Hallway 1, Kitchen, Center Area and Playroom 2. Also like FNAF 1 Freddy, he will bypass the blindspot but will appear in the office, forcing the player to hide under the desk to prevent immediate death. Delaying or neglecting to do so will cause Freddy to seemingly disappear only to jumpscare the player later. His jumpscare is the same as his jumpscare in FNAF 2. Master Chief From the Halo series, Master Chief resembles his appearance from Halo 4 however he does not have a head. He will begin moving at Night 3 but does not become a threat until Night 4. He starts in Disposal Room unlike most withers, and enters Boiler Room, Hallway 2 then Kitchen, before taking ceiling vents in Vent CAM 03 to head to Playroom 3. He will be visible in the blindspot and will take 2 tazes to fend off. Failure to do so will result in him jumpscaring the player. Which is him reaching to grab the players head. Waluigi From the Mario series, Waluigi appears to look normal, however he does have a large jaw that lowers down and his eyes are pale white. He begins moving at Night 4 starting in the Freezer before heading to the Kitchen and taking the ceiling vents to Vent CAM 02 before heading to Playroom 1 then the leftmost blindspot. Waluigi takes 2 tazes to fend off, failure to do so will result into a jumpscare which is him appearing from a distance from the player before running at him, his head twitching as he does so. Tails From the Sonic the Hedgehog series, Tails is heavily bloody and his eyes are red and white. He starts in Disposal Room and begins to use the ceiling vents to Vent CAM 04 to appear in the players office. The player can quickly hide under the desk to prevent immediate death. Delaying or Neglecting to do so will cause Tails to instantly jumpscare the player (unlike the other animtronics who disappear before jumpscaring). His jumpscare is him jumping at the player roaring loudly. Tails is active at Night 5. Golden Freddy Golden Freddy returns in the same withered state as he was in FNAF 2. He behaves like his FNAF 2 counterpart as well, popping in the office at random. The player can hide under the desk to avoid him or simply raise the monitor up to. His jumpscare is the same as FNAF 2. And like FNAF 2, Golden Freddy will activate on Night 6. Jumpscares SpongebobJumpscare.gif|SpongeBob's Jumpscare Patchouli Knowledge.gif|Patchouli Knowledge's Jumpscare Heavy Weapons Guy.gif|Heavy Weapons Guy's Jumpscare Mangled Kenny.gif|Mangled Kenny's Jumpscare Rainbow Dash.gif|Rainbow Dash's Jumpscare Steve.png|Steve's jumpscare (Still Image) Nepeta.gif|Nepeta's jumpscare Sonic.gif|Sonic's Jumpscare Gamzee.gif|Gamzee's Jumpscare Flippy.gif|Flippy's Jumpscare Fluttershy.gif|Fluttershy's Jumpscare Hank1.gif|Hank's 1st Jumpscare (From Vent CAM 05) Hank2.gif|Hank's 2nd Jumpscare (From Vent CAM 04) Mickey.gif|Mickey's Jumpscare Waluigi.gif|Waluigi's jumpscare (RSTB's Version of Five Nights At Crossovers) Tails.gif|Tail's jumpscare Master Chief.gif|Master Chief's jumpscare Trivia *There is a Tazing priority that forces the player to taze that animatronic before another. This is so that the player does not waste too much tazer battery on an animatronic who can be dealt with by hiding. The go as the following (Left most is first, Rightmost is last): **Rightmost blindspot - SpongeBob, Suitcse, Master Chief, Mickey **Leftmost blindspot - Patchouli Knowledge, Toadette, Waluigi **Middlemost blindspot - Steve, Sonic (if on phase 1), Heavy Weapons Guy, Sonic (if on phase 2), Gamzee Makara. Category:Games